Des destins à changer
by Silkette-chin
Summary: Anakin sombre du Côté Obscur et devient Dark Vador. Padmé meurt de chagrin. L'Empire détruit la République. Luke et Leia se battent contre le régime tyrannique. Le destin semble tout tracé pour les Skywalker. Et pourtant, qu'adviendrait-il si Anakin et Padmé étaient envoyés dans le futur ? Pourront-ils modifier l'Histoire ? [Time Travel]
1. Guerre des Clones - Prélude

Hellow ! :)

Je vous présente une fic qui suit son ptit bout de chemin depuis pas loin de deux ans que je publie sur un autre site (le lien est sur mon profil). Mais j'attendais d'entamer la réécriture avant de pouvoir la poster ici ^^ Cette histoire est encore en cours et comporte pour l'instant 21 chapitres. Avis aux amateurs ^^

Il s'agit d'un thème qui me tient particulièrement à cœur : un voyage dans le temps dans Star Wars ! :D

Ce thème est certes dangereux mais je vous propose ici ma version des faits (je préfère la Prélogie, je le confesse ^^ J'ai grandi avec ~).

Bonne lecture !

Et n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions, j'y répondrai avec grand plaisir !

**Disclaimer **: Star Wars appartient à Disney.

* * *

**GUERRE DES CLONES**

Prélude

La planète glaciale d'Orto Plutonia était une de celles où on n'aimerait pas passer ses vacances. Inhabitée, regorgeant de monstres sanguinaires. Un vrai paradis. Du moins, le gouvernement de la planète voisine Pantora la croyait déserte jusqu'à ce que la présence d'un groupe d'indigènes, les Talz, fut découverte. Ils n'avaient causé aucun problème, leur planète ne représentant aucun intérêt politique ou économique.

Pourtant, en cette période de Guerre des Clones, nul n'était à l'abri. Et même les peuples les plus pacifiques succombaient malgré eux à cette maladie guerrière, allant jusqu'à se battre entre eux. Ce fut le cas de cette planète, où les Talz à la fourrure blanche et les Pantoriens à la peau bleue foncée s'entre-tuaient à cause d'un simple différent. Néanmoins, grâce à la volonté de la sénatrice de Pantora Chuchi et aux Jedi qui l'accompagnaient, ce conflit avait pu se terminer sans effusions de sang supplémentaires.

C'était dans cette ambiance de paix que la nuit s'était abattue sur Orto Plutonia, recouvrant les vallées enneigées d'un voile sombre déchiré par la faible lueur de la lune. Perdu au milieu de ce lieu désertique où seul le vent glacial accompagné de flocons hurlait de douloureuses plaintes, un campement de fortune avait été établi dans une grotte. Celle-ci était illuminée par un feu crépitant qui réchauffait le visage du jeune homme penché dessus.

Transi de froid, il espérait une quelconque chaleur grâce à ce feu qui le rassérénait. Lui qui aimait la chaleur, effectuer une mission sur une planète hivernale était le summum de la torture. Certes, il était un Jedi, gardien de la paix et guerrier. Il pouvait tout endurer. Mais il avait beaucoup de mal à supporter cette morsure glaciale qui lui transperçait les os.

Alors que d'autres hommes casqués faisaient plusieurs allées et retours, le jeune homme restait penché sur ces flammes. Emmitouflé sous sa tenue beige, sa capuche protégeant son visage attirant et ses cheveux bruns endurcis arrivant jusqu'au cou, il tentait de se réchauffer du mieux qu'il put. Le jeune homme fixa alors intensément le feu crépitant, l'amenant dans une douce quiétude qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis les quelques jours passés en compagnie de Padmé sur Naboo, pendant sa permission.

_Padmé._

À ce simple nom, le cœur du jeune homme se serra de douleur. Il n'avait plus revu sa femme depuis deux mois environ. Ce temps passé loin d'elle lui pesait atrocement, lui semblant une éternité. Elle lui manquait atrocement. Lorsqu'il était avec elle, il n'était plus le général Skywalker, le Héros sans Peur alias le Jedi le plus célèbre de toute la galaxie, glorifié par l'Holonet. Il redevenait simplement Anakin, aimant à la folie sa moitié et ce, même si leur amour était interdit. Le Jedi désirait ardemment revoir son visage d'ange, son corps contre le sien, son souffle chaud contre sa nuque... Et cette guerre qui le tenait éloigné d'elle !

Pour la retrouver, ne serait-ce que pour quelques heures, il ne désirait qu'une chose : terminer cette guerre au plus vite.

Même s'il aimait l'action et l'adrénaline que cela lui procurait, Anakin était quelquefois lassé de tout cela. Il voudrait souvent tout abandonner pour rester auprès d'elle, tout quitter pour mener une vie normale, loin des champs de bataille, de la dure philosophie des Jedi. Néanmoins, il finissait toujours par s'avouer qu'être un Jedi faisait partie intégrante de lui et qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en débarrasser si facilement.

Soudain, le jeune homme fut tiré de ses pensées sombres par une voix moqueuse :

« Le Héros sans Peur aurait donc un problème avec le froid ? Pourtant, il est assez supportable... »

Anakin eut un sourire amusé à cette remarque. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne au monde capable de se moquer de lui de cette façon. Il releva ses yeux bleus foncés sur l'homme emmitouflé sous sa tenue de survie qui s'assit en face de lui en lui rétorquant :

« Maître, il me semble que vous êtes bien content lorsque nous effectuons des missions dans des milieux un peu plus... Chauds.

– Peut-être mais il ne faudrait pas que les séparatistes apprennent un jour que tu as horreur du froid, sinon je n'imagine même pas comment serait ta séance de torture... » ajouta son ancien maître, d'une voix faussement désespérée.

– Ils n'apprendront pas. Du moment que vous ne vendez pas la mèche, tout ira bien pour moi » rit Anakin.

Les deux hommes partirent dans un fou rire qui les détendit tous deux. À sa présence, Anakin se sentit apaisé. Il entretenait une relation particulière avec Obi-Wan, le Jedi qui lui avait tout appris. Obi-Wan avait été comme un père lorsqu'il était son Padawan, il lui apparaissait désormais comme un frère de cœur. Cette forte complicité qu'ils éprouvaient l'un envers l'autre leur permettait de tenir contre les horreurs de la guerre, de survivre dans les combats. Ils se faisaient mutuellement confiance, ce qui faisait d'eux le duo de Jedi le plus efficace de toute la Bordure Extérieure, bien qu'ils ne s'étaient pas avoués leurs secrets les mieux gardés.

Alors qu'ils continuaient à parler de tout et de rien, Obi-Wan inspira profondément, se décidant enfin à lui avouer la mauvaise nouvelle à son ami. Connaissant déjà l'attitude d'Anakin, il savait comment il allait réagir et cela lui faisait beaucoup de peine. Le maître Jedi lui annonça alors d'une voix grave :

« Anakin... Le Conseil vient de me contacter. Demain, nous partons pour Cato Neimodia, nous allons effectuer un assaut pour nous emparer de cette planète et capturer par la même occasion le Vice-roi Gunray.

– Quoi ?! » s'exclama brusquement le jeune homme, interloqué et furieux.

Cela faisait depuis deux mois qu'il n'avait revu ni Coruscant, ni sa bien-aimée, se battant avec fougue pour la République dans des régions éloignées et voilà qu'on l'emmenait de nouveau pour une mission encore plus dangereuse ! En plein cœur d'une planète appartenant aux séparatistes ! Il sentit la colère monter en lui. Le caractère injuste de cette mission le rendait hors de lui. Prenaient-ils au moins conscience qu'il restait un simple humain possédant des limites ? Sa patience, déjà très limitée, avait atteint son ultime palier. La fatigue du soldat l'étreignait, le dégoût de cette guerre l'étouffait un peu plus chaque jour, alimentant son envie destructrice de voir sa femme, ne serait-ce que quelques instants, pour enfin respirer. Bouillonnant de rage face à cet ordre injuste, il s'exclama :

« Le Conseil veut vraiment que nous prenons cette planète centrale aux séparatistes ?! Mais c'est du suicide !

– Anakin...» soupira Obi-Wan, las. « Nous ne pouvons contrer les ordres du Conseil. De plus, en prenant cette planète, nous capturons par la même occasion le Vice-roi Gunray. Sa capture nous rapprochera un peu plus vers la fin de cette guerre. »

Anakin n'écouta que d'une oreille distraite les sages explications de son ami. Pour lui, ce siège, qu'il savait qu'il sera long et difficile, lui empêcherait de voir Padmé une nouvelle fois et d'apaiser un bref instant son cœur meurtri par les horreurs quotidiennes de la guerre. Voyant sa frustration, Obi-Wan mordit sa lèvre, ne sachant que faire pour le calmer. Il tenta vainement une remarque :

« Tu sais, nous sommes habitués aux missions jugées impossibles. À nous deux, ce siège ne durera pas longtemps. Avec Cody et Rex, nous réussirons. »

À ces mots, le jeune Chevalier Jedi eut malgré lui un rictus amusé et forcé:

« Rex je veux bien mais Cody... Il n'arrive jamais à l'heure. »

Voyant qu'il avait réussi à calmer la colère grandissante de son ami, Obi-Wan renchérit :

« Ah bon ? Je pensais plutôt que c'était Rex qui était toujours en retard. »

Leur conversation fut interrompue par un clone en tenue blanche de combat qui se mit au garde-à-vous avant de s'adresser à Anakin d'une voix solennelle, bien qu'étouffée par son casque :

« Mon général, nous avons fait une patrouille, il n'y a rien à signaler. La tempête de neige s'est calmée.

– Très bien, soldat. Je vais faire le guet maintenant.

– Non, Anakin » s'écria Obi-Wan en se levant.

Surpris par la protestation de son ami, Anakin haussa un sourcil :

« Maître ? »

Obi-Wan ne put s'empêcher de lui adresser un sourire bienveillant. Même s'il ne ressemblait plus au petit garçon de Tatooine qu'il avait en quelque sorte élevé, il pouvait encore le surprendre :

« Je pense qu'un peu de sommeil te fera du bien. Et puis, opérer en milieu hivernal n'est pas vraiment ton fort » railla-t-il à la fin avant de s'éloigner, accompagné du clone.

Anakin tenta de protester mais sa bouche resta muette lorsqu'il sentit ses paupières devenir de plus en plus lourdes. Il est vrai qu'il n'avait pas dormi depuis plusieurs heures mais quand même... Alors qu'il voulut se lever pour rejoindre Obi-Wan, son corps refusa de bouger, endolori par la chaleur que lui procurait le feu. À contrecœur, Anakin s'avoua que son ancien mentor n'avait pas tout à fait tort sur son état. Le sommeil le gagnant peu à peu, il décida de s'allonger, en posant sa tête contre son coude pour éviter le contact avec le sol gelé.

Ses songes vagabondèrent mélancoliquement vers sa Padmé qu'il ne reverrait pas de sitôt. Il avait la constante impression d'un vide dans son cœur, qu'elle seule pouvait combler. La simple pensée de sa femme l'attrista, désespéré à l'idée qu'il ne pourrait pas la serrer dans ses bras avant plusieurs mois. Fichue guerre qui n'avait aucun sens pour lui ! Si seulement elle pouvait se terminer, qu'il puisse retrouver sa femme et arrêter ces batailles insensées ! Il avait vu trop de morts autour de lui, trop d'horreurs commises par les séparatistes, trop de libertés détruites. Ce conflit l'avait profondément meurtri, effaçant le peu d'innocence qui lui restait. Comment la République n'avait-elle pas réussi à éviter ce schisme destructeur ? Las de la politique, plus rien n'importait aujourd'hui que la violence, encore et encore. Les mots ne suffisaient plus, tout se résolvait avec du sang et des larmes.

Tentant de chasser la colère que cette pensée faisait naître en lui, il songea une nouvelle fois à Padmé. Leurs rares moments d'intimité lui procuraient du baume au cœur, lui permettant de supporter son dur quotidien et d'espérer un avenir. Une fois cette guerre finie, la paix serait enfin restaurée. Il pourra enfin passer du temps avec l'élue de son cœur, rattraper les heures où ils étaient sans l'autre. Apaisé par cette idée rassurante, il finit par sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

_Si seulement il savait que ces simples souhaits ne se réaliseront jamais..._

**oOo**

À des milliers d'années-lumière, la nuit avait depuis longtemps recouvert la planète Coruscant de son voile noir. Capitale de la République, cette planète était entièrement industrialisée, de gigantesques bâtiments touchant le ciel chargé de voitures volantes. Cette ville s'étendant sur toute la planète, elle était toujours illuminée, comme de multiples étoiles scintillants dans les gratte-ciels. Pourtant, dans un appartement situé en haut d'un immeuble gris miroitant nommé le 500e Republica, la lumière venait de s'éteindre. En effet, la locataire des lieux avait finalement décidé d'aller se coucher après avoir somnolé une énième fois devant de la paperasse pour le Sénat. À vrai dire, elle ne pouvait plus faire que cela, le pouvoir des sénateurs se réduisant de plus en plus au profit du Chancelier.

Cette perspective l'attristait profondément, sentant la démocratie s'éloigner depuis le début de cette guerre. Elle avait l'impression que tout ce pour quoi elle s'était battue s'effritait depuis que Palpatine avait obtenu les pleins pouvoirs. Mais peut-être se faisait-elle des idées, après tout. Son esprit était tellement préoccupé par diverses affaires qu'elle se sentait embrouillée, comme si un brouillard épais occultait sa perception des événements. La fatigue, certainement.

Troublée par ces sombres pensées, la jeune femme aux yeux marrons cernés par la fatigue et aux longs cheveux bruns bouclés s'étira avant de s'effondrer dans son grand lit. Ses paupières étaient si lourdes après plusieurs nuits blanches mais elles résistaient toujours contre le sommeil qui les assaillaient.

Elle était si angoissée qu'elle ne pouvait songer à dormir ne serait-ce quelques instants. Son état actuel accentuait sa peur continuelle, sa gorge qui se nouait de terreur. La jeune femme ne cessait de travailler pour tromper ce stress qui la gagnait peu à peu mais cela ne servait à rien. Elle était toujours aussi désemparée par son inutilité grandissante au Sénat, la guerre qui n'en finissait pas, son mari que l'Holonet déclarait décédé chaque jour avant de se rétracter et puis...

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, la sénatrice toucha de sa main douce son ventre encore plat mais contenant les germes de la vie. Elle était enceinte, portant le fruit de l'amour qu'elle vouait à Anakin.

_Anakin._

L'homme de sa vie, qui avait illuminé son existence par sa simple présence. Toutes ses angoisses s'effaçaient lorsqu'il était près d'elle, tous ses soucis de sénatrice disparaissaient comme par enchantement. Blottie contre ses bras, elle n'était plus une sénatrice qui aimait un Jedi mais Padmé près d'Anakin. Pourtant, son absence prolongée ne renforçait que sa peur de le perdre. D'autant plus qu'elle appréhendait désormais l'avenir. Comment annoncer à Anakin qu'elle était enceinte ? Comment allaient-ils faire ? Si jamais le Conseil apprenait la paternité du Jedi, il serait exclu de l'Ordre tandis qu'elle serait démise de ses fonctions de sénatrice ! Ils ne pouvaient certes pas se le permettre puisqu'ils étaient tous deux importants en cette période de troubles mais pouvaient-ils encore se cacher avec un enfant ? Et elle, était-elle prête à être une mère ?

Toutes ces questions ne cessaient de la hanter, sans qu'elle n'obtienne une seule réponse à ses plaintes. Padmé serra alors fermement son pendentif en bois de japor pour se calmer. Ce collier confectionné par Anakin lorsqu'il était encore un enfant était comme un bout de lui, comme s'il était toujours à ses côtés malgré les années-lumière qui les séparaient. Tout en effectuant ce geste, elle regarda d'un œil mélancolique la place vacante à côté d'elle dans son lit. Anakin lui manquait terriblement. S'il était là, tout serait plus simple. Elle pourrait enfin penser à l'avenir avec sérénité.

Ils seraient enfin une vraie famille. À cette pensée, Padmé eut un faible sourire. Malgré toutes ses angoisses sur le futur, elle était profondément heureuse de cet événement qui allait changer leur vie à tout jamais. Et quoi qu'il puisse arriver, elle resterait avec Anakin et leur futur enfant. Quant à la guerre, elle finirait forcément un jour ou l'autre. Son enfant vivra alors dans la paix et la prospérité. Quelque peu rassurée par cette perspective, Padmé finit par s'endormir.

_Si seulement elle savait que cette idée du futur était fausse..._

**oOo**

_Leur avenir tragique est tracé depuis des siècles. Ils ne seront jamais heureux, telle est leur destinée. Mais leurs destins sont liés à celui de la galaxie tout entière. La chute d'Anakin vers le Côté Obscur fait sombrer avec lui des milliards d'existence, dont celle de sa propre famille. Plus rien ne peut changer cette fatalité._

_Et pourtant..._

_Dans les méandres de la Force, une décision vient d'être prise. Une décision qui modifiera leurs vies à tout jamais et qui décidera du destin de la galaxie. _

_Il sait que c'est le bon choix, même s'il brise un tabou dangereux. Pour le bien-être commun et pour un avenir meilleur pour tous, il va braver l'interdit. La Force est avec lui pour cette décision._

_Le Temps est un éternel recommencement. Si on change le futur, on change aussi l'Histoire. Si on connaît le futur, on peut changer le passé._

_Il va laisser à Anakin et Padmé l'occasion de voir le futur et de modifier leurs destins._


	2. An III après BY - L'arrivée

Hellow :)

Voici le deuxième chapitre de cette aventure, réécrit par mes soins et ce chapitre en avait bien besoin ^^ Les choses sérieuses commencent, le voyage dans le temps a commencé...

Bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer**: Star Wars appartient à Disney.

* * *

**AN III APRES BATAILLE DE YAVIN**

L'arrivée

Les muscles ankylosés, Anakin s'étira longuement avant de bâiller. Ce sommeil lui avait été bénéfique, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais à Obi-Wan. Il préférait en effet se jeter dans un nid de gundarks plutôt que d'avouer ses erreurs et ses faiblesses, sursaut de son orgueil. Un vent glacial lui fouetta soudainement le visage, le faisant trembler de froid. Surpris par cette fraîcheur, il constata avec stupeur que le feu qu'il avait fait avait disparu. Aucune trace de braises ni de cendres, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.

Intrigué par ce fait, Anakin regarda attentivement autour de lui mais cette observation augmenta ses doutes. La grotte où il était semblait la même... Sauf qu'il n'avait pas l'impression qu'il s'agissait de celle où il s'était endormi. En effet, elle était plus lumineuse, d'un bleu cristal étincelant et pur. Non, ce n'était qu'une fausse idée, son esprit devait être encore embrouillé.

_Ressens, ne pense pas. Fie-toi à ton instinct._

Ces mots emplis de sagesse résonnèrent à son esprit, comme pour l'exhorter à ne pas se fier à son simple regard. Anakin se souvint avec nostalgie que ces paroles de Qui-Gon Jinn l'avaient alors aidé dans la course de podracers puis dans de nombreuses missions.

En se rappelant de cette phrase prononcée avec sagesse, il comprit avec inquiétude que si son instinct lui murmurait qu'il ne se trouvait pas dans la même grotte qu'avant, c'était qu'il avait raison. Dès lors, de multiples questions l'assaillirent, augmentant sa nervosité. Que s'était-il passé pendant son sommeil ? Où se trouvait Obi-Wan ? Avaient-ils subi une attaque séparatiste pendant son absence ?! À cette dernière pensée, son cœur s'accéléra d'inquiétude. Il se maudit de son impuissance et de la négligence qu'il venait de commettre. Il ne voulait pas qu'Obi-Wan meure alors qu'il n'avait rien fait pour le sauver. Le perdre serait perdre un frère d'armes, un père qui avait su le diriger vers le droit chemin, un précieux ami dont la sagesse était aussi grande que sa propre témérité.

Motivé par son envie de le retrouver, nerveux à l'idée qu'il lui soit arrivé du mal, il sortit de la caverne, ses sens en alerte. Mais une fois à l'extérieur, le Jedi se retrouva pris dans une tempête de neige d'une extrême violence. Le blizzard glacial l'attaqua de plein fouet, l'empêchant d'avancer correctement. Ses pieds se retrouvèrent embourbés dans la poudreuse collante, rendant ses pas difficiles. Anakin plissa les yeux, n'arrivant plus à distinguer les alentours. Tout était flou, il n'arrivait pas à voir à plus de quelques mètres. Il ne reconnaissait plus rien, la tempête l'assaillant de toutes parts. Pourtant, animé par sa détermination de retrouver à tout prix son frère d'armes, il hurla :

« Obi-Wan ! »

Il renouvela son cri d'appel plusieurs fois mais seul son écho lui répondit. Ne pas entendre sa voix grave le rendait fou d'inquiétude. Bon sang, où était-il passé ?

Alors qu'il voulut continuer à hurler son nom de désespoir, sa voix diminua, affaiblie par son avancée difficile dans la neige. Les pas qu'il effectuait étaient toujours plus ardus, toujours plus difficiles. Le vent glacial lui brûlait les yeux et écorchait sa bouche. Frigorifié, il sentit ses membres se raidir progressivement. Néanmoins, il continuait d'avancer, uniquement guidé par son instinct. Juste sentir sa présence lui suffirait. Même s'il était fait prisonnier, qu'il soit au moins vivant. Anakin ne désirait que cela en cet instant précis et se raccrochait à cet espoir. Il ne voyait personne autour de lui mais Anakin savait qu'il y avait des êtres vivants ici. Il le sentait à travers la Force, comme une lumière illuminant l'obscurité ambiante. S'accrochant à cette espérance de trouver quelqu'un, il poursuivit avec peine sa marche. Son souffle devenait plus haletant, ses muscles tendus le faisaient grincer de douleur à chacun de ses pas.

Alors qu'il continuait son avancée pénible dans la neige, constamment repoussé par un vent violent contraire, il aperçut au loin une forme sombre allongée dans la poudreuse. Intrigué, Anakin accéléra avec difficulté sa marche pour s'approcher de cette silhouette. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il remarqua avec effroi qu'il s'agissait d'un jeune homme à peu près de son âge inconscient, habillé en tenue de survie comme lui. Alors qu'il se pencha légèrement pour toucher son pouls, le Jedi constata avec horreur que la présence de l'individu dans la Force était très faible, au seuil même de la mort. Une aura aussi glaciale que le vent qui lui fouettait le visage, qui s'insinuait en chacun de ses muscles, lui insufflant une vérité horrifiante.

Ce garçon était sur le point de mourir.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour à cette conclusion. Hors de question de laisser un être vivant agoniser, quelque qui soit. En tant que Jedi, il ne pouvait continuer son chemin sans tenter de le sauver. N'écoutant que son cœur, Anakin le retourna et se mit à le secouer légèrement, espérant le réveiller :

« Hey, tu m'entends ? »

Alors qu'il ne songeait pas avoir une réponse, le jeune homme murmura quelques mots qu'Anakin perçut faiblement. Il lui semblait entendre "Ben" ou "Dagobah, interloquant le Jedi. Pour lui, ces mots n'avaient aucun sens. Pensant que le blessé délirait à cause de sa fatigue, Anakin comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas compter sur lui pour lui indiquer le chemin vers une station pour le soigner. Si seulement cette tempête pouvait se lever...

Soudain, Anakin souleva le jeune homme pour le mettre sur son dos. Le tenant par les bras, il sentit son lourd poids peser sur ses épaules mais le Jedi ignora cette charge. Il continua sa route en titubant, le blessé sur ses épaules. Qu'importe si l'emmener avec lui diminuait ses chances de survie. Qu'importe si avancer dans la pénombre était de plus en plus insoutenable. Anakin ne pouvait tout simplement pas l'abandonner dans son état. Cela aurait été contraire à ses idéaux de chevalier Jedi.

Et puis... Il se sentait relié à ce garçon. Une faible corde invisible mais si puissante dans la Force que cette intensité l'ébranlait. Sa présence lui apparaissait comme familière, comme une partie de lui-même qui aurait naquis dans le corps d'un autre. Il ignorait pourquoi mais son instinct lui hurlait de le protéger, comme il le faisait avec Padmé. Quelque chose de fort les liait, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Il pouvait d'ailleurs sentir la détresse et la forte peur du jeune homme, comme si ses sentiments devenaient les siens. Son cœur tambourina de nervosité à cette pensée. Il devait le sauver de ce cauchemar avant qu'il ne succombe, et vite. Cédant à son instinct, Anakin le portait du mieux qu'il pouvait, avançant à l'aveugle. Il ne savait pas où il allait mais il refusait de perdre espoir. À force de marcher, il réussirait bien à trouver une base, une station ou autre élément où il y avait de la vie.

Animé par son désir de survie, Anakin se surpassait pour poser un pas devant l'autre mais la fatigue s'appesantit sur son corps. Les muscles ankylosés, le visage balayé par le vent glacial, Anakin se sentit faiblir, la douleur dans ses jambes devenant insoutenable. Ses mains se tendaient, ses pieds le brûlaient. Tentant de lutter contre ses paupières lourdes, il ne pensait pourtant qu'à une chose : avancer.

Il devait continuer de lutter pour le sauver, pour trouver un moyen de retrouver Obi-Wan, pour...

Soudain, Anakin s'effondra de fatigue. Il n'arrivait plus à avancer, son corps ne lui répondait plus, le faisant terriblement souffrir. Une morsure glaciale le clouait au sol, le rendant incapable de bouger. Il tenta de se relever mais le corps du jeune homme s'était abattu sur lui, son poids l'empêchant de continuer. Abattu, Anakin eut l'impression qu'une ombre s'approchait d'eux mais sombra dans l'inconscience avant qu'elle n'arriva vers eux.

oOo

_Un soubresaut atroce réveilla aussitôt Padmé, le pouls vif face à cette manifestation brutale de son corps. En effet, le vent glacial la martyrisait jusqu'aux os, la neige traversait sa nuisette et lui brûlait la peau. Les lèvres bleues, elle n'avait pas le temps de tenter de se réchauffer que son corps était déjà paralysé par le froid. Ses muscles se contractèrent douloureusement, ses doigts se figèrent. Le cœur tambourinant contre sa poitrine, elle regarda autour d'elle, les yeux hagards. Où était-elle ? Elle n'avait jamais été aussi perdue, aussi désorientée. L'état dans lequel elle était l'empêchait de réfléchir. Seul subsistait la sensation de terreur et l'hébétude. La nuit l'étreignait de force, lui faisant perdre son souffle. Non, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar ! C'était un rêve et elle allait se réveiller. Oui, elle allait revenir sur Coruscant... Désespérée par ce froid qui la consumait, la jeune femme s'évanouit._

Lorsqu'elle reprit connaissance, ses yeux marrons furent aveuglés par l'intense lumière au-dessus d'elle. La vision de Padmé devint floue pendant quelques secondes, l'empêchant de distinguer le lieu où elle se trouvait. Son ouïe prit le relais, percevant des bruits et de l'agitation autour d'elle. Ses oreilles sifflèrent atrocement, la plongeant encore plus dans sa déroute. Décontenancée, elle voulut se lever du lit où elle était allongée mais quelque chose la maintint fermement.

Ce geste sortit brutalement Padmé de cet instant d'égarement. Sa peur resurgit violemment, apportant son lot de questions lui taraudant l'esprit. Où était-elle ? Ce n'était pas un rêve, elle en était certaine. La sensation de frayeur et de froid qu'elle venait d'éprouver étaient trop intenses pour n'être que de simples chimères. Son ventre se tordit d'inquiétude, ses mains devinrent moites tandis que son cœur s'accéléra. Une voix féminine la tira pourtant de ce cercle de frayeur :

« Mademoiselle, m'entendez-vous ? »

Padmé se tourna vers la jeune femme qui avait parlé et sursauta de stupeur en dévisageant son interlocutrice. Cette femme ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un clone d'elle-même. Les mêmes yeux marrons, le même visage fin et déterminé. Ses cheveux bruns étaient attachés en chignon, relevant avec prestance sa combinaison blanche. Bien que troublée par cette étonnante ressemblance, Padmé respira lentement pour reprendre le contrôle de sa peur. Ayant réussi à s'apaiser, elle s'assit sur le lit malgré les muscles qui la lancinaient et se contenta de lui répondre faiblement :

« Oui... Mieux que tout à l'heure en tout cas... »

Cette réponse parut la satisfaire puisqu'elle eut un faible sourire amusé avant de s'agenouiller près d'elle. Reprenant ses esprits, Padmé observa la pièce où elle se trouvait. Celle-ci était petite et entièrement blanche, renforçant sa simplicité. Quelques lits étaient installés proprement, tandis qu'un droïde médecin rangeait des médicaments. Étonnée par ce lieu, elle demanda à la jeune femme :

« Où suis-je ?

– À l'infirmerie. Nous vous avons trouvé dehors au moment de refermer les portes. Vous avez eu beaucoup de chance que nous vous trouvions, surtout que votre tenue n'était pas très adaptée... Vous n'auriez pas survécu. »

À ces mots, Padmé regarda ses vêtements, intriguée. Sa nuisette avait en effet été changée par une longue tunique blanche. Alors qu'elle tentait de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, la jeune femme la regarda fixement pendant quelques secondes, suspicieuse. Gênée, Padmé n'en laissa pourtant rien paraître. Elle avait toujours su contrôler ses émotions pour rester la plus impartiale possible et ne pas se laisser submerger. Maintenant qu'elle était réveillée, elle se devait de connaître le lieu où elle se trouvait et repartir à Coruscant au plus vite. Alors qu'elles se jaugèrent du regard pendant quelques secondes, ce fut Padmé qui brisa le silence en souriant poliment :

« Je vous remercie beaucoup de m'avoir secourue mais il faut que je m'en aille, c'est vraiment...

– Je crains que vous allez devoir rester ici, j'en suis navrée » la coupa la jeune femme.

Padmé fronça les sourcils, suspicieuse :

« Je ne comprends pas...

– Il s'agit uniquement d'une question de sécurité, ordre du général Rieekan. Tant qu'on ne saura pas qui vous êtes et ce que vous venez faire ici, vous ne sortirez pas d'ici. Cela mettrait nous tous en danger. »

Le sérieux de son interlocutrice inquiéta quelque peu Padmé, bien qu'elle n'en laissa rien paraître. Seuls ses yeux trahissaient son anxiété sur son visage impassible. De nombreuses possibilités vinrent effleurer son esprit. Était-elle prisonnière de séparatistes ? Cela expliquerait tout. Après tout, elle était devenue une cible privilégiée du camp opposé, qui n'appréciait guère sa farouche volonté de croire en la République. Pourtant, la femme lui avait confié qu'elle avait été retrouvée. À moins que ce ne fut un mensonge pour assoupir sa méfiance. Confuse, elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Mais plus que ces théories sans sens, c'était le nom de ce général qui l'inquiétait davantage. En effet, elle n'en avait jamais entendu parler, que ce soit du côté de la République ou des séparatistes.

_Reprends-toi, Padmé. Utilise ta diplomatie pour trouver une solution._

Elle ne devait pas se laisser abattre par les difficultés. Elle avait connu bien pire que cela après tout, ce n'était pas cette situation incongrue qui allait la démoraliser. Revigorée par cette idée, Padmé était désormais déterminée à utiliser son sens de la diplomatie pour prouver son innocence. Elle s'expliqua alors sincèrement :

« Écoutez, je ne sais pas où je suis et ce que je fais ici. Mais une chose est sûre : avant de me réveiller ici, j'étais dans mon appartement à Coruscant...

– Vous êtes de Coruscant ? » S'étonna la jeune femme.

« Euh... Oui » répondit-elle, interloquée. « Je sais que ça paraît aberrant mais c'est la vérité. Je ne sais pas du tout comment j'ai pu venir ici. »

Son interlocutrice resta muette pendant quelques secondes puis se leva, tentant d'assimiler les faibles informations qu'elle lui avait donné. En la voyant aussi peu convaincue, Padmé comprit qu'il serait difficile de la faire changer d'avis. Alors qu'elle voulut insister, la jeune femme lui demanda :

« Comment vous vous appelez ?

– Padmé... Naberrie. Je suis domestique. Et vous ? »

À ces mots, Padmé se gifla intérieurement. Elle avait automatiquement menti pour se préserver comme elle le faisait toujours, tel un instinct de défense. Et cela avait l'air de fonctionner. Apparemment, la jeune femme ne l'avait pas reconnu alors qu'elle était plutôt notoirement connue. La sénatrice Amidala, une fervente défenseure de la démocratie et sujette à beaucoup trop de tentatives d'assassinat à son goût. Mais si on ne la reconnaissait pas, alors autant utiliser son identité civile. Ce n'était donc pas totalement un mensonge. Elle fut tirée de ses songes lorsque la femme lui répondit simplement :

« Leia. »

Quand elle lui avoua son prénom, Padmé ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire amusé. Leia... Ce nom était si beau à ses oreilles, si doux et enchanteur. Depuis qu'elle savait qu'elle était enceinte, elle n'avait cessé de penser à des noms qui s'accorderaient parfaitement au nom de famille d'Anakin. Et Leia Skywalker lui apparaissait comme une douce symphonie. Elle fut tirée de sa rêverie par Leia qui lui demanda, intriguée :

« Pourquoi vous souriez comme ça ?

– Euh... Pour rien d'important. C'est juste que, si j'ai une fille j'aimerais la nommer comme ça. Je trouve que c'est un très beau prénom » lui avoua-t-elle.

Leia eut un faible rire, tandis que Padmé lui sourit. Elle avait réussi à établir un maigre contact avec la jeune femme, c'était déjà cela. Pourtant, Padmé voyait à travers les yeux de Leia sa méfiance envers elle. Soudain, elle lui posa une question qui la décontenança :

« Croyez-vous en la démocratie, Padmé ?

– Bien sûr que oui ! » Lui répondit-elle rapidement, comme l'évidence même.

Poser cette question à elle, c'était lui demander si elle savait respirer. La démocratie était toute sa vie, dire le contraire serait un mensonge. Elle s'était battue depuis son enfance pour l'égalité des droits, la paix et la justice. Elle était devenue reine puis sénatrice pour le bien des autres, pour assurer un avenir meilleur à tous les citoyens de la galaxie. Non, cette question ne méritait même pas d'être posée pour elle. Alors qu'elle s'interrogeait sur cette question, Leia réfléchit avant de lui annoncer :

« Pour l'instant, restez à l'infirmerie, le droïde-médecin doit vous faire des analyses supplémentaires. »

Padmé comprit clairement le sous-entendu, à savoir de ne pas bouger tant que son sort n'était pas fixé. Padmé se résigna, voyant que Leia n'avait pas de mauvaises intentions à son égard. Elle semblait même intriguée tout en gardant cependant une réserve. Alors que Leia allait sortir, Padmé la retint, pressante :

« Dites-moi au moins où je suis ! S'il vous plaît. »

Leia hésita pendant quelques secondes puis lâcha, comme si elle regrettait ce qu'elle lui disait :

« Vous êtes sur Hoth, dans une des bases de l'Alliance. »

Sur ces mots, elle partit en refermant la porte coulissante, laissant Padmé décontenancée. L'Alliance ? L'Alliance de quoi ? Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de ce mouvement, que ce soit au sein du Sénat ou par de simples discussions. Mais plus que cette organisation mystérieuse, c'était la planète même qui la désorientait. D'après ses souvenirs, cette planète isolée aux confins de la galaxie était inhabitée. Et pourtant, elle se retrouvait sur cette planète supposée déserte, prisonnière d'une Alliance dont elle ne connaissait que le nom. Abattue par le sort qui s'acharnait sur elle, frustrée d'être autant plongée dans un océan de doutes, elle soupira, perdue. Quant à Leia... Quelque chose l'attirait chez elle. Padmé avait en effet ressenti pendant quelques secondes un lien fugace mais bien présent. Une forte envie de la protéger, de la rassurer, d'être à ses côtés quoiqu'il puisse arriver. Cela lui rappelait ce qu'elle éprouvait pour Anakin mais d'un genre... Différent. Une sensation plus douce, plus maternelle. Cela en était troublant. L'esprit empiété de questions désespérément sans réponses, Padmé ne savait quelle attitude adopter.

_Attends de voir l'évolution. Tu verras en conséquence._

Les mots d'Anakin résonnaient dans son esprit, souvenirs lointains des premiers temps de leur amour. Oui, c'était ce qu'il aurait certainement dit pour tenter de la calmer. Avant de s'élancer tête baissée dans le piège, n'écoutant même pas ses propres conseils. Amusée, ces mots la rassurèrent quelque peu, sans pour autant lui ôter l'appréhension naissante en son cœur. Padmé ne baissait jamais les bras, sa détermination était toujours présente et pourtant, elle reconnaissait que la situation la dépassait. Elle en regrettait davantage l'absence de son mari. Si seulement il pouvait être là, à ses côtés. Tout lui paraîtrait plus simple...


	3. An III après BY - La confusion

Hellow :)

Et l'histoire continue avec ce chapitre qui m'avait donné à l'époque de sa rédaction- et me donne toujours - du fil à retordre. J'ai essayé de rendre la réaction de Padmé crédible mais le rendu est toujours le même à mon sens. Bref... N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez :)

Bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer :** Star Wars appartient à Disney.

* * *

**AN III APRES BATAILLE DE YAVIN**

La confusion

Padmé ne cessait d'observer la pièce depuis quelques heures maintenant, l'esprit las. À vrai dire, elle ne pouvait faire que cette activité pour se vider l'esprit. La jeune femme ne supportait pas de rester inactive. Pourtant, perdue dans un lieu qu'elle ne connaissait pas et assignée à l'infirmerie, elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de rester assise sur le lit pendant que le droïde-médecin lui effectuait des analyses.

Elle aurait pu aisément s'enfuir, mais pour aller où ? Padmé ne connaissait rien de Hoth. Mieux valait pour elle de connaître ce qu'on attendait d'elle et ensuite trouver un moyen de retourner à Coruscant. Elle était certes téméraire mais non suicidaire. Bien que cette solution l'exhorte à la patience, la sénatrice s'avouait à contrecoeur qu'il s'agissait là de la solution la plus sage aux vues de la situation actuelle.

Alors que le droïde-médecin finissait de l'ausculter, la porte coulissa à nouveau, laissant apparaître Leia tenant une tenue blanche sous le bras. Intriguée par ce qu'elle portait, Padmé voulut lui demander quelle était la raison de sa venue quand Leia lui tendit ce qu'elle apportait :

« Tenez. Pour aller voir le général Rieekan, vous serez plus à l'aise. »

Padmé hésita quelques secondes avant de prendre l'habit et de le déplier. Il s'agissait d'une tenue de survie moulante de la même couleur de celle de Leia. La jeune sénatrice leva alors les yeux vers elle et la remercia sincèrement. Leia sourit faiblement avant de lui annoncer :

« Changez-vous vite. Je vous attends à la sortie de l'infirmerie. »

Sur ces mots, Leia ordonna au droïde de la suivre avant de sortir de la pièce pour laisser un peu d'intimité à Padmé.

Une fois que la porte se referma, Leia s'appuya contre le mur de glace. Les pièces avaient été en effet construites à même la neige pour garder la base souterraine, et être ainsi invisible aux yeux de l'Empire. En songeant à ce régime despotique, le sang de la princesse ne fit qu'un tour. Elle ne pouvait contrôler ce flux de rage qui s'écoulait dans ses veines à la simple pensée de ce système tyrannique qui lui avait tout enlevé. Sa famille, sa planète, sa dignité. On lui avait tout pris, détruit sans laisser de traces, ne lui laissant que sa volonté de restaurer la démocratie.

Mais à cette sombre pensée, Leia s'infligea une claque mentale. Elle ne devait pas flancher, pas maintenant. Son statut était bien trop élevé dans l'Alliance pour qu'elle se laisse aller à ces états d'âme. Son deuil ne sera fait qu'à la fin de cette guerre, par respect envers ceux qui combattent actuellement pour une meilleure galaxie. Et puis, elle n'était plus seule, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait cru. Il lui restait encore des ancres d'attache. Même pourchassée à travers toute la galaxie, l'Alliance restait debout contre l'ennemi. Ils ne fléchiront pas contre l'oppresseur car le désir de paix et de justice était plus fort que la peur suscitée par l'Empereur et par _**lui**_.

En se remémorant sa silhouette sombre, masque de mort qui sème la graine de terreur dans toute la galaxie, Leia eut un faible tremblement de frayeur, aussitôt remplacé par une haine implacable.

Dark Vador.

Ce suppôt du Mal qui ne semait que la mort et la destruction autour de lui. Il était à lui seul le symbole de l'Empire qu'elle haïssait tant. Leia songea à toutes les horreurs que ce monstre avait commis. Torture, chasse des Jedi, meurtres... Sa existence elle-même était tachée de sang. Pourtant, Leia pensa avec nostalgie que, si Vador ne l'avait pas retenue captive trois ans plus tôt sur l'Étoile de la Mort, elle n'aurait jamais rencontré Luke et Han.

Luke et Han.

Ses deux amis les plus fidèles pour lesquels elle ressentait un lien indestructible et une confiance sans failles. Son ultime point d'attache dans cette galaxie déchaînée. La jeune femme n'imaginait plus une vie sans eux.

D'un côté, Luke le héros possédant une grande humanité. Un cœur immense, fait de compassion et de courage. Une âme dévouée comme on en voyait peu de nos jours. Elle s'était aussitôt sentie en confiance avec lui. C'était même naturel, vital, comme respirer lui paraissait normal. Lorsqu'elle le rencontra pour la première fois, une sorte de connexion s'établit entre elle et lui. Elle n'arrivait pas à définir la relation qui les liait mais celle-ci était puissante, sans que ça ne soit de l'amour à proprement parler. C'était... différent.

Ce sentiment était tout autre avec Han. Elle ne pouvait supporter son caractère hautain, voyou, méprisant au possible. Tout en lui le rebutait et pourtant, Leia ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de tambouriner contre sa poitrine lorsqu'elle le voyait. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à ignorer cette attirance qui croisait à chacun de leurs regards, cette tension douloureusement agréable qui naissait entre eux dès que leurs conversations s'envenimaient. Ces émotions contradictoires s'entremêlaient, lui faisant perdre la tête dès qu'elle songeait à lui et la déroutant davantage.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle se souvint alors avec douleur qu'ils n'étaient plus dans cette base. Que Luke n'avait pas redonné de nouvelles et que Han était parti à sa recherche sans les contacter. Elle espérait de tout cœur qu'ils soient vivants tous les deux.

Leia ne pouvait pas les perdre. Pas eux.

Inquiète à leur sujet, elle se mordit nerveusement la lèvre. Pour tenter d'enlever son anxiété, elle se décida à observer le couloir qui donnait sur la salle des vaisseaux. Elle eut un sourire attendri en voyant au loin un haut monstre aux poils roux qui réparait un vieux navire de contrebande. Il ne pouvait s'agir que de Chewbacca, le fidèle ami de Han et son copilote sur le Faucon Milleniun. Un vaisseau qui risquait certes de partir en loques à chaque expédition dans l'espace mais qui leur avait sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises. Le vaisseau de Han... En se rappelant qu'elle n'avait pas reçu de nouvelles, son cœur se serra à nouveau d'inquiétude.

_Je suis vraiment une idiote ! Je devais penser à autre chose pour me calmer et je fais exactement l'inverse ! Ressaisis-toi Leia !_

La rebelle repoussa les visages souriants de ses amis pour se concentrer sur celui de la jeune femme qui lui ressemblait de manière stupéfiante. Elles étaient semblables non seulement au niveau du physique mais aussi sur leur façon de s'exprimer. En effet, elles privilégiaient toutes deux la diplomatie pour tirer avantage de la situation. En analysant Padmé, Leia avait l'impression de se revoir lorsqu'elle était sénatrice d'Alderande. Padmé ne pouvait pas être une simple domestique, elle en était convaincue. Elle possédait beaucoup trop de prestance pour ça, ce petit plus qui changeait la donne et qui faisait qu'on l'écoutait attentivement. L'aura qu'elle dégageait ne pouvait laisser personne indifférent. Si elle n'était pas une espionne de l'Empire, ce que Leia craignait, Padmé serait certainement utile à l'Alliance. Bien entendu, si Padmé n'était pas à la solde de Vador.

Et pourtant, malgré sa méfiance, Leia _sentait_ qu'elle pouvait croire en ses paroles. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire le parallèle avec Luke, à qui elle avait aussitôt accordé sa confiance. Ce lien fébrile avait naquis dès le premier regard, et Leia avait l'intime conviction que cela était en train de se reproduire. Son instinct était en ce moment en totale contradiction avec sa raison, qui lui hurlait de se concentrer sur les faits troublants qui entouraient Padmé. Confuse, la jeune femme ne savait que penser de cette mystérieuse femme.

_« Si seulement Luke était là, il saurait si j'ai raison ou pas »_ soupira Leia, se rappelant des pouvoirs étranges que son ami possédait pour reconnaître les mensonges des paroles vraies. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle sursauta lorsque le droïde s'écria :

« Madame, vous voulez connaître les résultats de l'analyse ? »

À ces mots, Leia se concentra à nouveau sur sa mission avec sérieux : connaître les véritables intentions de Padmé. Et pour cela, connaître son état de santé était une première étape pour découvrir sa situation sociale.

«La patiente s'est remise de sa violente hypothermie qu'elle a subi. Ses indices de santé sont stables, bien que d'anciennes cicatrices se sont rouvertes.

– Des cicatrices ?

– Oui, des impacts de blaster sur les épaules. Je lui ai administré quelques patchs cicatrisants. »

Leia fronça les sourcils face à cette annonce. Ces impacts signifiaient qu'elle avait été au devant de nombreuses batailles, sa vie ayant été mise en danger plusieurs fois. C'était assez incohérent pour une simple domestique. Pourquoi lui avoir menti ? Parce qu'elle était une impériale ? Bizarrement, Leia n'arrivait pas à admettre cette vérité alors qu'elle semblait si évidente. Plus que nulle autre, la rebelle savait que les apparences pouvaient être trompeuses mais Leia était convaincue de l'innocence de Padmé. Elle avait lu une sincérité et une droiture sans failles dans son regard brûlant de conviction pour la démocratie. Alors qu'elle se sentait encore plus perdue par tous ces sentiments contradictoires, le droïde médecin poursuivait son compte-rendu d'une voix impassible. Leia l'écoutait d'une oreille distraite jusqu'à ce qu'un mot retienne son attention :

« Son état ? Que voulez-vous dire ?

– Elle est enceinte de deux mois environ. »

La surprise apparut sur le visage de Leia. Décidément, cette Padmé ne cessera de l'étonner. Pour une femme enceinte, elle possédait une vitalité rare.

Soudain, la porte coulissa dans un crissement sec avant que Padmé ne sorte, se retrouvant à côté de Leia. Les cheveux retenus en un simple chignon, Padmé avait revêtu la tenue de survie blanche qui lui donnait un air noble. Leia s'appliqua à garder son visage impassible lorsque la native de Naboo la regarda en lui demandant :

« Bon, où allons-nous maintenant ?

– Suivez-moi » se contenta de lui répondre Leia, avant de se diriger vers la salle des vaisseaux suivie par Padmé.

oOo

Padmé ne pouvait qu'être éblouie par l'immense hangar où elle se trouvait, se sentant soudainement minuscule. Tout en suivant Leia, le regard de la jeune femme était frappé par le nombre de vaisseaux qui étaient entreposés. Il y avait là de quoi rassembler toute une petite armée. Comment la République avait-elle pu ne pas remarquer la constitution de cette rébellion ? Cependant, ce qui intrigua le plus la sénatrice fut l'état obsolète de ces véhicules. Ils paraissaient usés, comme s'ils avaient essuyé de nombreuses batailles. Bien qu'elle n'était pas une spécialiste en la matière comme Anakin, elle aurait juré n'avoir jamais vu de bâtiments de ce type, tout comme certains modèles de droïdes.

Tout ceci accrut sa curiosité et son angoisse. Était-ce un entrepôt secret des séparatistes ? À quoi correspondaient ces mystérieuses combinaisons oranges que certaines personnes portaient ? Padmé fut également stupéfaite par le nombre d'individus présents dans ce hall. Une agitation monstrueuse régnait, des bruits métalliques et des voix s'élevaient de partout. Les pas résonnaient lourdement au sol, rendant le tout assourdissant. Un parfum âcre d'huile accompagnait cette agitation organisée.

Désorientée par tant d'agitation, Padmé n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle s'éloignait de plus en plus de Leia, qui dut la héler pour qu'elle la suive de nouveau. Elles finirent par sortir du hall en se dirigeant vers un nouveau couloir de glace étroit. En le longeant, Padmé remarqua parmi les rares passants leurs visages marqués et graves, si caractéristiques de ceux qui sont las de fuir mais qui continuent parce qu'ils n'ont pas le choix. Ce sentiment avait été gravé dans sa rétine depuis le jour où elle s'était cachée pour fuir Coruscant avec Anakin en garde du corps, menacée par les séparatistes. Ceci ne fit qu'accentuer sa nervosité grandissante.

Le passage qu'elle empruntait aboutit à une petite pièce ressemblant fortement à un centre logistique. En effet, de nombreux tableaux de commande se situaient auprès de droïdes de protocole qui transmettaient les télécommunications à des individus affublés de casques. Devant tant d'organisation, Padmé devenait de plus en plus inquiète. Comment la République avait pu passer à côté de ça ? Peut-être s'agissait-il d'une branche de la République qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore. La surprise de la jeune femme augmenta lorsqu'un droïde doré de taille humaine s'avança vers Leia en s'écriant d'une voix paniquée :

« Ah ! Princesse Leia ! Je me demandais où vous étiez passé, le général Rieekan attend votre présence depuis plusieurs minutes ! Déjà qu'il est suffisamment inquiété par la disparition du Capitaine Solo et de Maître Luke, je...

– 6PO je te remercie de ta sollicitude » coupa Leia, agacée qu'il lui rappelle que ses amis étaient en danger. « Mais je vais bien, Mademoiselle Naberrie ne m'a pas enlevée. »

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, elle indiqua à Padmé de s'avancer près d'elle. La sénatrice s'exécuta, tentant de cacher sa stupeur. Ce droïde lui était familier mais elle ne pouvait y croire. Ce n'était quand même pas C-3PO, le droïde qu'avait fabriqué Anakin ! Non, c'était impossible, cela devait être une autre série. Ne remarquant pas sa surprise, le droïde s'exprima, comme s'il avait fait une énorme erreur :

« Veuillez m'excuser, Dame Naberrie. Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous soupçonner mais il y a une chance sur cent pour que vous soyez une impériale ayant pour mission de s'infiltrer dans l'Alliance alors le personnel présent a forcément peur qu'il arrive quelque chose à une de nos leaders et que...

– 6PO... Et si tu te présentais ? » Coupa Leia, visiblement énervée par la désinvolture du droïde à tout révéler sans même s'en rendre compte. Et le pire est qu'il ne remarquait même pas que Leia était énervée, l'agaçant davantage. Au contraire, il continua d'une voix gaie :

« Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Je m'appelle Z-6PO, relations humains-cyborgs. Je maîtrise six millions de formes de communication et je...

– Princesse, je suis contente de vous revoir ! » Coupa alors une voix grave, laissant le pauvre droïde pantois. Un vieil homme aux cheveux poivre sel et au visage buriné s'avança alors vers eux. À sa vue, le visage de Leia s'illumina de joie quelques instants avant de redevenir impassible. La jeune femme s'écria d'une voix solennelle :

« Général Rieekan. »

Son regard perçant se dirigea vers Padmé, qui essayait de remettre son esprit en place après avoir été bousculé par toutes ces révélations. Ce droïde qui ressemblait en tous points à C-3PO, une impériale, l'Alliance, une princesse. Quelle était la signification de tout ceci ? Perdue comme jamais, la voix inquisitrice du général la sortit de sa confusion :

« Et donc, vous êtes Padmé Naberrie ?

– C'est exact. Et vous, vous êtes ce fameux général dont je ne cesse d'entendre parler depuis que je suis ici ?

– Apparemment. La princesse Leia m'a dit que vous aimez la démocratie et que vous ne saviez pas comment vous avez atterri ici. C'est bien cela ?

– En effet » avoua Padmé en fronçant des sourcils, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir. Le général ferma les yeux pendant quelques secondes avant d'annoncer simplement :

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne rejoignez-vous pas l'Alliance ? »

Padmé écarquilla les yeux, surprise. Elle s'attendait à tout, sauf à une proposition de ce type. Leia resta elle-même stupéfaite puisqu'elle s'écria, offusquée :

« Général, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, nous ne sommes même pas sûrs qu'elle nous dit la vérité. Qui sait si elle n'est pas une impériale et qu'elle dévoile à l'Empire la localisation de la base ?!

– Général, il existe une chance sur cent pour que cette jeune femme soit une impériale. Cette probabilité est énorme et...

– Pensez-vous que je n'ai pas songé à cette possibilité, Princesse Organa ? » s'exclama le général tout en ignorant l'avis du droïde. « Pourtant, mon instinct me dit que nous pouvons lui faire confiance.

– Mais, général... » Tenta de rétorquer vainement Leia.

« Mon instinct ne nous a pas encore trompé, il me semble » coupa Rieekan, mettant un terme à la conversation.

Rageuse, Leia contint sa colère en se souvenant à contrecœur qu'il avait déjà fait confiance à Crix Madine, un ancien officier impérial. Et avec raison, puisque Madine avait permis à l'Alliance de remporter de nombreuses victoires.

Alors qu'ils discutèrent sur la venue de Padmé dans l'Alliance, l'intéressée avait écarquillé les yeux de surprise en entendant le nom complet de Leia. Organa était loin d'être un nom inconnu pour elle, bien au contraire. Serait-elle de famille avec son ami Bail ? Pourtant, il ne lui avait jamais parlé d'une certaine Leia. Sa femme et ses cousins, oui, mais jamais de Leia qui était apparemment une princesse. Padmé décida qu'elle aurait une prochaine discussion avec Leia pour l'éclairer sur ce point. Pourtant, elle se concentra de nouveau sur son objectif. Leur proposition était certes tentante mais l'Alliance lui apparaissait trop floue pour qu'elle puisse les rejoindre. Son cœur appartiendra toujours à la République, à cette instance politique qui assurait la liberté dans la galaxie. Dévouée corps et âme à cette idée, elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas la laisser tomber. C'est pour cela qu'elle devait rejoindre Coruscant au plus vite.

Elle se racla alors la gorge, les coupant tous les deux. Ils se retournèrent vers elle, ce qui permit à Padmé de leur avouer avec politesse :

« Je vous remercie beaucoup de votre sollicitude général, mais j'ignore ce qu'est votre organisation. De plus, j'appartiens à la République alors je ne peux pas m'engager dans une autre cause. J'en suis désolée. »

Alors qu'elle pensait que ce discours lui permettrait de partir d'ici, Padmé haussa un sourcil en remarquant que les deux membres de l'Alliance écarquillèrent les yeux, éberlués par ses dires. Ils s'échangèrent alors un regard muet d'abattement. Intriguée, Padmé voulut les héler mais Leia murmura doucement, sonnée :

« Padmé... La République n'existe plus depuis près de vingt ans. Vous êtes ici dans ses derniers vestiges. »

À ces mots, Padmé écarquilla les yeux, éberluée. Tout s'écroula autour d'elle, seul subsistait ces paroles et ce regard qui la fixait, empreint de gravité et de douleur. Elle tenta désespérément d'y déceler une quelconque trace de mensonge. Oui, elle lui mentait, cela ne pouvait être autrement. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement ? Elle était sur Coruscant quelques heures auparavant, au cœur de la démocratie. Et elle n'existerait plus depuis vingt ans ?! Elle ne pouvait y croire. Lui affirmer cela serait lui arracher le cœur et le piétiner sur place. La voix tremblante de colère, elle rétorqua :

« Enfin, c'est impossible, la République existe depuis près de mille ans, elle ne peut pas s'écrouler ! J'étais sur Coruscant il y a encore quelques heures et la République était bien présente !

– Mademoiselle, vous semblez souffrante, je pense que vous feriez mieux de retourner à l'infirmerie... » murmura le général en posant une main affectueuse sur son épaule que Padmé retira violemment.

En les observant, la sénatrice lut dans leurs visages qu'ils ne la croyaient pas. Comment pouvaient-ils ne pas la croire, elle disait la vérité. Désespérée, elle ne savait plus quoi penser. En les voyant aussi graves, Padmé eut une pensée délirante. Peut-être que c'était eux qui avait raison, que la République n'existait plus. Un cauchemar, c'était un véritable cauchemar. Que signifiait toute cette histoire ?! Elle se sentait devenir folle, son esprit embrumé par des possibilités aussi délirantes les unes que les autres. Voilà, c'était forcément un rêve plus réaliste que les autres et elle allait se réveiller. À moins qu'elle n'ait songé depuis ce temps à une hypothétique vie dans la République.

Mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à cela. La chaleur corporelle de son corps augmenta soudainement, ses mains devinrent moites tandis que son cœur s'accélérait de frayeur. Son esprit était embrumé comme jamais, elle se sentait sur le point de craquer. Quelle était la vérité ? Comment distinguer le vrai du faux ? Le visage décomposé par l'incompréhension, elle se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas pleurer de désespoir, malgré ses yeux trahissant sa profonde envie de tout lâcher :

« Je ne suis pas folle, la République existe... » murmura-t-elle, d'une voix emplie de conviction.

Auparavant, elle aurait pu contrôler son esprit chamboulé. Mais depuis qu'elle était enceinte, la jeune femme n'y arrivait plus. Ses nerfs lâchaient de plus en plus souvent, l'effrayant davantage. En la voyant aussi désemparée, Leia sentit son cœur se serrer. Padmé semblait si convaincue de ses dires que cela en était triste pour elle. Alors qu'elle effectua un pas vers elle pour la rassurer, un homme en tenue de survie accourut vers eux, essoufflé :

« Général, Princesse ! Le capitaine... Le capitaine... »

Leia sentit son cœur accélérer à l'annonce de ce mot, empli d'espoir. Elle ne connaissait qu'un seul capitaine digne d'attirer son attention. Serait-il possible qu'il l'ait retrouvé ? Moins patient, Rieekan aboya :

« Eh bien, jeune homme, reprenez votre souffle avant de vous exprimer. »

Le messager s'exécuta aussitôt et inspira pendant quelques minutes avant de déclarer, triomphant :

« C'est le capitaine Solo ! Il a retrouvé le commandant ! L'escadron Rogue vient de les ramener et ils ont conduit le commandant directement à l'infirmerie ainsi qu'un autre homme inconnu. »

Le sang de Leia ne fit qu'un tour. Sa peur l'abandonna, un poids quitta ses épaules. N'aspirant désormais qu'à les revoir, elle s'excusa auprès du général et de Padmé avant de quitter la salle en courant. Alors que Padmé était encore profondément déboussolée, son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'elle entendit la description du jeune homme retrouvé avec le commandant. Pensant que son ouïe la trompait, elle coupa le messager, sa voix s'accélérant d'anxiété :

« Excusez-moi mais le jeune homme que vous avez retrouvé... Comment était-il ?

– Oh, euh... Je ne l'ai vu que rapidement mais il avait une vingtaine d'années, les cheveux bruns jusqu'au cou, une cicatrice à son œil droit et avec un sabre-laser, je crois. D'ailleurs, il ressemblait étrangement au commandant Luke... »

Padmé ne lui laissa pas le temps d'en dire plus qu'elle s'élança éperdument à la poursuite de Leia. Elle ignora les protestations du général, ne voulant désormais qu'une chose : revoir Anakin. Lui seul pourrait lui dire ce qu'il se passe, elle en était certaine. Anakin saurait la rassurer, elle en était convaincue. Il fallait qu'elle s'assure de sa présence, se persuader qu'elle n'était pas dans un cauchemar éveillé. Elle n'aspirait qu'à le revoir pour enfin être apaisée et sortir de cet état de confusion. Jamais Padmé n'avait été aussi désorientée de sa vie, la brouillant dans son chemin à suivre. Elle sentait son crâne sur le point d'exploser face à ses certitudes qui s'écroulaient et ses convictions qui s'effritaient.

La République ne pouvait pas ne plus exister. Pas vrai ?


End file.
